


Her Eyes Can Talk To A Camera

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Waiting for the dinner reservations for their date, Skyla and Elesa watch back at some videos of their trips around out naked in public and letting men have them however they wanted to. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 28





	Her Eyes Can Talk To A Camera

Skyla and Elesa settled down onto the park bench with a smile. They were early to their dinner reservation and the place wasn't ready to take them yet, but they had nowhere else to go until it was all settled, leaving the option of simply spending some time together in the park and waiting things out. Elesa probably could have thrown some authority around as one of the biggest names in all of Nimbasa to bully her way into an early table, but she wasn't that kind of woman, and Skyla would never have wanted her to be.

"Do you remember the last time we were at this park?" Skyla asked, wistful and delighted as she settled back.

"I think we got fucked on this bench," Elesa noted. "It's a nice park. I like it. It's a good, romantic place to get away." Elesa set her purse down by her side and nestled up against her girlfriend, settling comfortably in against her. "We have a while until our dinner plans. DO you want to go for a short run?"

"Do you remember the last time we went on a 'short' run?" Skyla knew things never worked out that simply. "You know how things will do if we try that. I think we should just enjoy our time together." Time together involved wrapping an arm around Elesa and tugging her in closer, and she couldn't have imagined a better way to spend her time than that. "Why? Are you feeling horny?"

"I'm always feeling at least a little bit." Pressing a kiss against Skyla's cheek, she asked, "Can we at least pull up some videos? If we get all worked up and have a run after dinner, I wouldn't mind."

Skyla could agree with as much. "I always like watching stuff. We have to be careful, though. I really want to try this place." She was afraid of them getting too off track and worked up to do what they were supposed to be doing. It happened before. Even still, pulling out her phone, she nestled up with Elesa like a completely normal thing was about to happen, when nothing of the sort was about to go down. Normalcy was not something either had on their minds as they began to partake in watching their escapades and indulging in the sweet side effect to their vulgar pleasures.

Skyla and Elesa had an unconventional hobby of sorts. They were loving girlfriends. Self-proclaimed lesbians to anyone who asked. But they liked to have sex with men. Not just sex, but shameless, unrepentant public sex, walking the streets of cities naked and enticing men to use them however they wished. It was a shameless joy, a pleasure that only got better when they were able to entice people to record them getting fucked. It was all too perfect a setup, a situation beyond reason and so senseless that it almost didn't seem real. When they couldn't get their fix on some shameless sex, they knew they could always fall back on watching their sexcapades in action. There was ample evidence in the form of cell phone videos of what the gym leaders were up to.  
************************  
"Harder," Elesa moaned, gripping the edge of the train seat, bent forward and facing the camera of some anonymous recorder capturing the sight of her getting drilled into from behind. "Fuck my ass harder. I can take you deeper than this. There's no limit to how much cock my ass can fit, and I did not ask you to take my ass so you could hold back!" Stubborn, fierce, she demanded attention and indulgence from the man behind her, who had wanted to take care with his approach. Elesa had taken one look at the man's dick and knew exactly what she wanted from him, and now she was happily on the receiving end of it, taking hard slams into her tight backside, her perky rear pressing back greedily to meet his shaft and accept every inch of his cock down.

Her words shook him forward, making him fuck faster and messier under the pressures taking her by storm. The man did his part to give Elesa what she wanted, struggling to handle the pleasures leaving little sense and certainty behind any of this. The train car was full of people watching in surprise, a pair of lucky men getting head from Elesa's busty, redheaded girlfriend as they watched, but attention fell mostly onto the renowned model getting her ass pounded into as she howled out for more with such molten conviction.

The pleasure was overbearing, reckless, a show of forward aggression and greed leaving no time for sense or restraint. Elesa kept the wild pace of her hips moving along, demanding attention and surrender as she got fucked rougher and needier, the pleasures escalating into a state so fierce and so messy that it almost didn't make sense to her. So much kept happening, hitting her with little clarity or sense, but she wanted to ride it out harder, to keep pushing for drunken expressions of more, satisfying every need waiting inside of her. Elesa's deepest, hungriest desires all found their purpose here, and she felt unstoppable as she rode it all out. Elesa put on a show. She had the flair of wicked, showy excitement to keep everyone engaged and enthralled, watching her in reverent awe and beholding the utter power of her presence.

Her reward for such a show was the eruption of a big cock up her ass. Her face twisted into the most shameless expressions of utter delight as she gave in, biting her lip and shutting her eyes tightly as she rode her way out through a dizzy orgasm, greedy and eager and totally incapable of keeping quiet. "So fucking good," she moaned, twisting against this pleasure, hands reaching for the lap of the cameraman. "If you promise to upload this the moment you get home, I'll suck your cock, too."  
***************************  
The muffled sound of trumpets and the clumsy chaos of the phone shifting about to stealthily record something nobody wanted to draw attention to didn't all entirely place this as being at a Pokemon League event, but it was a Pokemon League event. Skyla's top had been tugged up high to let her plump tits out, and some unseen man wrapped them around his cock, thrusts careless and forward as he fucked her chest with steady, eager strokes driven by every pulse of need waiting inside of him. "Lucky me," the man groaned, trying his best to remain quiet while he used her firmer and more steadily, lost to pleasures that kept hitting with a strength much too fierce to resist.

Skyla did her best to keep quiet even as she worked her tits up and down his dick, winding him up with the wicked tease and excitement of pushing on firmer. "Nobody has to know," she whispered. "Just don't let Iris find out." She'd already made the mistake of having the last champion catch her fucking around during a League event, and she didn't need Iris, during her coronation, finding out about this impropriety. That would've broken her heart. She kept this as quiet as she could, doubly awful because she loved her titfucks to be messy, slippery, and loud. This had to be anything but those things, which left her frustrated, but making up for it with the raw danger of people turning their heads and noticing at any second how completely wrong this was.

The pleasure grew hotter out of control, a contentious rush of emotions leaving little time for calm. This was a disaster, a chaotic show of passions getting bolder and fiercer as she did everything she could to work through these complicated feelings. Way too much was going on, taking her further along and imposing upon her something that didn't feel like it could be stopped .Elesa wasn't even getting any direct satisfaction out of this treatment, but it didn't matter; she felt amazing, felt the pleasures rip her asunder with a bright, hopeless desire imposing a deeper satisfaction upon her. Up and down her tits went with the singular purpose of bringing him a satisfaction he could enjoy, and nothing else had to matter in the thick of it. This was all about one thing and one thing only.

She got what she wanted. Every drop of what she wanted. Skyla held her tits snug around his cock and worked him over past the edge, Skyla swiftly tugging the man into a kiss to silence his groans as Skyla milked his cock with her chest. She took every drop of cum she could get, making sure to wring out all she could, before tugging her top back down and twisting around, hitting her feet with expert precision and using her body to block the view of how his cock was out, leaving a startled and awestruck man to wonder how he'd gotten so lucky, while Skyla got to wear his cum in her cleavage for the rest of the ceremony.  
************************  
"Don't we make the cutest couple?" Elesa asked, as in the quiet and joyful beachside cafe, the two women on their date got bent over the table and drilled. Skyla and Elesa held onto one another while they got filled so hard, used with reckless, feverish slams forward that left them desperately moaning through the pleasure, neither wearing anything but a pair of high heels as they got filled so abruptly. A pair of men passing by had taken notice and ended up invited over to bang the shamelessly naked girls and make their date something to marvel at.

"Sorry boys, we're gay as can be, we just need a little physical relief from time to time," Skyla said, biting her lip and fumbling about with her coffee, trying to keep the cup steady as she brought it to her lips. She worked to satisfy the cravings and the passions wearing through her hotter and stranger. She was happy to take on all of this attention, to work through messy emotions and desires leaving little time to think clearly. The sensations all simply hit hard and left the moment hanging in a direct satisfaction as drastic as anything they could have asked for. It was excitement in its most pure and thorough form, the satisfaction that a pair of exhibitionists as unrepentant as Skyla and Elesa needed.

"That's fine," one of them said. "Just fucking some girls as hot as you while we pass by is great." The shameless joys only imposed a sharper rush of pleasure, demanding fire leaving little sense of control to this. It all went by so quickly for two shocked men who, just wanting to hang by the beach and get some surfing in, ended up fucking a pair of gym leaders in public. It didn't seem real, but their moans were every assurance it was, Skyla's round ass and Elesa's tight, perky rear shoving back into the laps of the lucky guys who did their best to handle all of this, trying not to fall too deep into the startling heat that swept through them.

"No better way to pass a nice afternoon than getting creampied with the love of my life," Elesa moaned, grabbing Skyla's hand and holding it tight as they went over the edge together. With clumsy pushes forward to meet in a wild kiss in the middle, the girls abandoned all sense, shamelessly giving up to the thrills of cumming hard and without restraint, moaning wrecks giving in to the joys while they got filled up with strangers' cum. It was what they wanted, and if they got their way, they were going to get to take a lot more strangers' cum yet to come.

And they always got their way.  
***************************  
"I should have trusted you two," Hilda gasped, confused and feverish as she jerked atop the cock of a strange man, jostling and struggling under the weight of this. She sat on him, stripped down to her sneakers as she got filled and used, all at the push and insistence of Skyla and Elesa, who prodded and poked and encouraged her step by step into giving in to her most shameless and ferocious desires. It was a lot to take on, but it felt like everything she hadn't known she wanted, an overbearing eruption of needs and desires coming on stronger as she really felt herself sink in to this whole mess.

Elesa and Skyla's hands were all over the cute trainer. "You can forgive us by eating cum out of us," Skyla said, kissing Hilda with great delight as she and Elesa successfully converted a friend to the ways of public sex with immediate and shameless results. It was a lot to take on, but Hilda did an admirable job of handling all the strange, bearing feelings hitting her. It was a lot to ask of someone, but now, they had Hilda ready to join them on their day. Skyla and Elesa, already down to their heels and nothing else, happily indulged in the inexperienced body about to enter a world of mad ecstasy.

Having both of her nipples sucked on by her gym leader friends as she rode a cock felt incredible. Hilda tried to parse what was happening and make sense of the emotions searing through her. She couldn't grasp the pleasures that kept on striking her, but she knew she wanted to find more of it, desperation imposing its needs upon her. To be taken so hard over the line and left unable to think clearly was everything she didn't know she wanted until she was in the thick of it, until she was getting fucked stupid. "Show me your ways! Show me how to be a cockslut for men in public. I never thought I'd ask this from you two, but I want to learn your secrets. Guide me." She felt desperate, hungry, dizzily spinning through a mess of feelings as she tried to rationalize what was being done to her and how sorely she fell into this all.

The girls were here to do exactly that. Nothing would have brought Skyla and Elesa greater happiness than teaching Hilda everything they could about what they loved, throwing themselves forward to indulge harder in her. "The first lesson is that you always let men cum inside you," Elesa said. "Unless they want to cum on you." She smirked, drawing back to watch as the moment ended, as Hilda's face twisted in pleasure at the joy of handling her first raw, public creampie, pushed into an ecstasy much too shameless and ferocious to be able to deal with. She was a mess, fitful and needy as she took this on and found herself lost. A good kind of lost. A lost that was ready to be guided now by these experienced girls into a beautiful new land.  
*************************  
"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry," Skyla said, gently running her fingers through Shauntal's hair as she guided her to bob her head back and forth along a meaty cock in front of her. "It's a lot, isn't it? We'll need to train you into being a good slut so you can handle such fat dicks, but with us, you'll have it in no time." She was downright sweet in how supportive she was. Or at least, would have been, were it not for the fact that she and Elesa had nudged Shauntal without maybe the fullest acceptance of everything about to happen to her, into stripping bare and letting men fuck her, and then encouraging two men to spitroast her for her first time in public.

Elesa didn't even bother with the supportive act. She brought her hand down across Shauntal's ass and said, "Fuck her pussy harder. Break her in, she's spending too much time locked up writing. Are there cobwebs in her twat? You can tell me, it's okay." It was a playful and silly way of taking this on, but the firm swats across Shauntal's backside were all very real and very firm, leaving the writer to struggle and shudder under the weight of what kept pushing her. Too much was going on and all of it felt like a mess, a disastrous rush of emotions that left no time for thought.

Shauntal was not ready for this. Not emotionally, and definitely not physically, but as she got spitroasted by a pair of well endowed men, her trial by fire came with an overload of sensations and pressures she had no way of denying hit the spot in a weird way. The pleasure was excessive and wore through her body so much harder than she was built to handle, but underneath all the brutality of this mess came something she felt almost ready to take, in a weird way. It still made way too little sense, but she had to keep taking it. Had to keep falling deeper into this bizarre spiral down into insanity. Her body moved faster back and forth, and in spite of every panic inside her, she became increasingly invested in exploring this frantic madness.

All of the drunken back and forth commotion took a toll on Shauntal. She was wildly inexperienced, woefully unprepared to handle any of this, and her response to the mess was simply to break down, thoughts collapsing as she succumbed to all of it, lost to the ecstasy and the heat sweeping through her. It was simply too much to handle, and the unbearable struggles of clearing her head left her unable to deal with all of it, a struggle beyond reason. She gave up to this mess hard, stumbling into a climax so amazing that she didn't even realize the men were about to follow it up with their own. Taking cum into her mouth and her pussy at the same time was a joy she wanted to drown in, eyes going cross and glasses almost sliding off of her nose as she drunkenly stumbled into a beautiful realization.

"More cocks," she whined, a happy convert.  
*******************************  
"I've got a brand new song I want to debut here," Roxie said, but even as she said it, she pulled her bass off of her shoulder. "This one's a real special one. It's called 'First Guy Up on The Stage Can Fuck My Bubble Butt'." The audience sounded confused as could be by the words, but fortunately, Roxie was ready to provide evidence as she stripped her clothes off, and one guy, who decided it was worth the chance, hopped up onto the stage, rewarded with the sight of the pint-sized punk and her unbelievably perky ass for her petite frame bending forward to let him at her. It was real.

Without hesitation, the man fished his cock out and stumbled clumsily forward, shoving his dick right up Roxie's ripe ass and hammering away at her mercilessly, feverish in his advance and still not sure what was happening, but by now the audience was revved up and all hell was breaking loose. Elesa and Skyla hadn't even had a lot to do with this; the two friends of the lead hung out in the front of the crowd, having shown Roxie videos backstage of what they were into and asking if she wanted to come along on a run some time. They didn't mean that night right there at her own fucking show! But they didn't mind, stripping themselves down too and throwing themselves into the crowd.

Roxie was the star attraction, though, bent over an amp as her ass got drilled with hard, reckless strokes, the pleasure imposing its firm demands upon her, and she was there to see it through. No control or hesitation, no moment where Roxie even feigned at being able to contain herself. She gave in to this drastic heat, swept up in a tide of desperate heat. "Knew this would fucking rock," she moaned, jerking back to meet the wild pace of his thrusts with a singular desire to give up to this mess fully. It was a lot, but she felt like nothing could have made her happier than to simply lose herself to this all. 

There was no need to convince Roxie of how good this could feel. She was ready to see it through and explore, ready to give in fully to the excitement wearing her down, and she just had to roll with it, giving up with more drastic sweeps of desire as she sank into the ecstasy, desperate and seeking out a relief and a release that kept on swinging through her. It was too much, but she was there to take it, a crashing wreck getting her ass creampied on stage in front of her fans, knowing things weren't going to be the same, but loving that fact. "Come on, rush the stage!" she shouted. "Get a piece of this fine ass!"  
*****************************  
"Your pussy always tastes better when there's a cock in it," Elesa moaned. Down on her knees in the very park the girls were in as they wanted the video, she buried her face between Skyla's thick thighs, licking wildly along her snatch as a meaty cock spread it open, the excitement clumsily spiraling into a weird rush of pleasures that couldn't be helped. Her hands were all over her body as she tried to tame the appetites and desires that naturally arose from playing a supporting role and fucklicking her girlfriend and whoever was fucking her.

With her arms tugged behind her back, Skyla was a heaving, greedy mess, voice loud and high as she got hammered into so hard. Her ample breasts bounced freely, cum dripping from the corner of her lip as she got used with such vigor and intent. There wasn't a shred of reason behind any of this, but that was how she liked it. "And your tongue always feels better when I have a cock in me! Funny how that works." Was it true? It didn't matter; they knew they could get a rise out of men when they played up their 'lesbians slutting around with dicks' factor to be as vocal and wild as could be, pushing men to really fuck them with a point to prove. There was nothing quite as bluntly satisfying as long control like this.

It was all in good fun, though. To shove forward and indulge harder in the pleasure was all either girl wanted, whether it was Skyla getting her brains fucked out by some random man in the park, or Elesa greedily lapping away at her girlfriend's hole in reverent shows of haze and desperation, forward and needy under the opportunity to lose herself. It felt amazing, and she needed only to keep losing herself, bucking faster, harder. They were a good team, adapting on the fly to the desires of whichever strangers walked by them next, and they found the utmost satisfaction in exploring whatever they could together. A new twist awaited them around every bend.

Together, they brought this man to a hard, heaving orgasm. "You sluts are amazing," he said, dumping a load into Skyla's hole and holding her arms back hard, making sure he was buried deep inside of her as he let loose his messy shots of spunk, leaving her a twisting, needy mess unable to handle herself. She was dizzy, confused, a hopeless wreck slumping down to the ground as Elesa pulled back with not nearly enough cum on her lips, but as she stared at the cock that had just taken her girlfriend, she saw he was still hard and still very much able of giving her more.  
**********************************  
Elesa lay twisting and wriggling on the floor of the clothing shop they had been running through, joking about 'needing something to wear' as they traipsed around naked and indulged in people passing by. A security guard had been called on them, but as he drew out of the needy blonde with his cum drooling out of her, it seemed he had decided his job wasn't to get rid of them. "A gym leader doing this. Disgraceful. Clean my dick off. And you. Clean up my mess." He motioned to Skyla as he drifted up toward Elesa, grabbing her hair and guiding her head up, shoving his cock past her lips with a blunt and reckless motion that Elesa responded to the only way she knew how: she started to suck him off and give him what he wanted.

Skyla wasn't against giving in either. Crawling forward, she buried her head between Elesa's legs, holding them gently apart as she went about indulging on one of her favorite things of all their slutty adventurers: eating creampies out of the love of her life. Elesa's pussy was always a treat to devour, but something about how it quivered under her touch when freshly fucked, with all that salty mess drooling out of her, that pushed Skyla to new heights. She didn't hesitate to get right to work, sucking the man's cum out and proving she was prepared to see these pleasures through to the very end, unashamed and reckless in the pursuit of sensation and surrender driving her mad with heat. "So good," she moaned, losing herself in her work.

Pushing her head forward to accept her greedy trip down, Elesa was totally incapable of fighting off these delights. Her own sticky juices clung to the meaty prick as she worked her head back and forth, certain with each push of what she was doing and how incredible it felt to give in like this, losing herself to the steady rise of lustful heat and desire twisting through her body. She didn't care about resisting the passions ripping across her now, seeking only to give up hotter to the desire, to clean him off and thank him for fucking her so hard the only way she reasonably knew how to, and it was her privilege to do so.

For all her trouble, Elesa got two last treats. One was the powerful orgasm sweeping up through her as Skyla ate her out to a wild, intoxicatingly rewarding orgasm, her body thrashing under the satisfaction of such a brilliant surrender. The other was feeling cum flood into her mouth, earning from the guard another sticky indulgence. Elesa took his load down, drinking it right from the top as she stared obedient and needy up at him. Having to bribe a security guard into letting them go was one of Elesa's favorite twists in the depravity, and she savoured the pleasure now of letting it run wild through her.  
****************************  
"I love these videos," Skyla confessed, legs shifting about, thighs rubbing together as she found herself getting way too worked up. "It always gets me just right."

"Are you sure we can't fuck at least a little bit?" Elesa whined. The girlfriends had been talking not so quietly about their videos the whole time, reliving memories and going back down the trip through everything they had witnessed, completely unable to deny the joys and the satisfactions of pushing on for more. It remained incredible, a sweet thrill demanding their fullest attention and leaving them both craving more. There was no good way to fight against it; nothing turned them on more.

Even watching the videos was probably a bit of a mistake, a frustrating rise that left them both shifting about, aching for pleasures that couldn't be helped. This got them in the mood. Too in the mood. It was a danger they had fallen into, and Skyla began to wonder if maybe Elesa wasn't right, and maybe they couldn't spare a little while. They had so much time left to do.

It was then that the opportunity presented itself. "Excuse me, ladies," said a man. They looked up, greeted with the sight of a big, burly hiker. A blocky man whose active lifestyle hadn't outpaced his hearty diet. "I didn't mean to overhear, but I couldn't help but hear you talking about your habits, and about a girl named 'Hilda'. If that's the girl I think it is, then I suppose I have you to thank for the night I got to spend with her."

Elesa and Skyla stared a look .A tense, frustrated look, both burning a little too hotly to deny that what they needed wasn't right in front of them. "Just one," Elesa said, tempting. Coy. Running her finger along Skyla's thigh and trailing between her legs as if to symbol that she knew what raged between them.

Back behind some trees where nobody was going to find them, the girlfriends hit their knees, working his pants open together. "Just one," Skyla purred. "We don't want to rile a man up and then leave him wanting." As they got at his cock, they discovered the kind of fat, meaty treat neither could possibly resist, both hitting the exact same moment of weakness as they dove forward without warning or coordination to begin licking all over his shaft in ready adoration of his endowment. This was going to be fun.

Elesa and Skyla had shared many a cock together. It was a joy they always settled into, a fun couple's activity that was probably more than a little bit over the line and not at all what they should have been up to, throwing themselves into the ecstasy hotter and greedier, incapable of holding back what consumed them. Their licks dragged along his shaft, hopelessly trying to slather every inch of his formidable cock in spit and praise him. They talked up how much they wanted to suck him off, how he must have broken Hilda in two, how lucky she was to have a whole night with him. It was one of those things they never wanted to hold back or be 'better' at resisting, falling deeper into a shameless dirty talk as reckless as could be.

Skyla was the first one to suck him down. She had been the one most concerned about this all, but it didn't matter once she got into the thick of it, slurp;slurping his huge cock down deep and rocking her head as quickly as she could to seek all the pleasures she could find. Shameless, greedy motions brought on a show of triumph and surrender as she showed off what she was ready to do, showed off the wild fever and panic of giving in. There didn't need to be another second of sense in her head as she threw all caution to the wind, only pulling back so that her girlfriend could have her turns, too.

Graciously taking her chance, Elesa throated his cock, struggling her way down his massive shaft and finding herself dizzy under the pressures that took her. she didn't want it to stop, didn't care about resisting the desires and the possibilities hitting her with increasing fire and panic. It was everything she wanted to feel, and she knew she was right on the path to surrender and joy as she gave up deeper into it, succumbing to pleasures and passions just as hard herself. This was insanity, but the growing madness only further drove her to keep sucking. She too would have goner on for along as she could if not for her need to share.

When they worked together, it was harmony beyond belief. The girls were unashamed of giving in, deepening the satisfactions and passions pushing them harder toward this joy, a senseless crash down into oblivion that knew only the form of pure ecstasy. No restraint, no holding back. The pleasures kept hitting stronger, kept swinging the pendulum back and forth. They switched along his cock to suck him down and praise him with all their might, talking up his cock, saying that sucking him off was the best thing they could have done after getting so worked up talking to each other.

To have him cum all over their faces was a joy. He let loose a massive nut across both girls, painting them with thick ropes of messy, heavy spunk that left them both in a state of compromise so steep that before they even turned in to lick one another's face, clean they both already knew there had to be a change of plans. They had dinner reservations, and they shouldn't break them, but there surely had to be some other way to make this work.

"I'll call the restaurant," Elesa finally said. "See if we can get a third seat?"

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Skyla asked. "Our treat, and afterward, you could come back home and fuck us all night long."

Being sluts on the street was nice. But sometimes, they found a cock so nice that the only right move was to take it home with them and drain it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
